Por un Futuro, Por la vida
by Kary
Summary: La vida de Serena era mas perfecta de lo que podía pedir pero dejo de verla de esa forma, un solo golpe, todo cambio y se le fue de las manos, perdió el poder de gobernarse y ahora su corazón vive en tinieblas, pero sola no esta a menos que quiera esta
1. Prologo

Por un futuro, por la vida

Por Kary

Prologo

¿Qué tengo?

Ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde de la ultima lucha contra el mal, todas nuestras heroínas tomaron sus sueños he ilusiones y las moldearon poco a poco, convirtiéndolas en realidad, cada una eligiendo un diferentes caminos.

Ami Mizuno, aquella muchacha tímida de cabello y ojos azules, portadora del poder del agua, se gradúo en medicina con los mayores honores que alguien pueda pedir o ser capaz de obtener, sus deseos de aprender y conocer no habían acabado y ahora se encontraba haciendo un pos grado en Alemania.

Rei Hino siguiendo sus sueños de esplendor y belleza se convirtió luego de mucho trabajo en una de las mas famosas diseñadoras de moda en el Japón y reconocida en diferentes partes del mundo por su toque original y delicado combinando el tradicional japonés con la moda occidental, su vida había dado un cambio radical luego de la muerte de su novio, y su pasión se había apagado lentamente como la llama de fuego que caracterizaba su carácter. 

Lita Kino, práctica, fuerte e independiente realizo largos estudios de gastronomía y artes manuales, con mucho trabajo y dedicación construyo su propio restaurante que día a día gano una increíble fama en toda la ciudad por sus deliciosos dulces y postres.

La dulce y simpática Minako Aino logro alcanzar su más anhelado sueño de ser una famosa artista. No todo fue tan fácil como ella hubiese esperado, sudor y lagrimas le costo su primer disco, su primer sencillo "**Northern gunroken no shukumei**" la lanzo a la fama como el corcho de una botella, y luego de una larga gira por Europa donde promocionaba su tercer disco, regreso a descansar a casa.

Serena Tsukino, que con interminables noches de desvelo bajo sus mejores amigas logro obtener el hermoso titulo de "Licenciada en Economía Domestica" que colgaba en la pared de su casa con orgullo, después de todo era algo que le había agradado estudiar. Y hace menos de un año se había convertido en la esposa de Darien Chiba, logrando gracias a las enseñanzas de Lita ser una ama de casa que por lo menos no incendiara la cocina cada día, aunque no había mucha garantía de que no pasase seguido.

Darien por su parte se convirtió en un importante medico cirujano en el Japón y los Estados Unidos, luego de la última batalla había regresado a Estados Unidos para dolor de Serena, pero todo había resultado bien, sus estudios terminados y su vida casi completa.

A pesar de que cada una había tomado sus propios caminos nunca dejaron de comunicarse o de cancelar alguna reunión o cita importante para estar un rato juntas.

Ese día había amanecido muy nublado y un poco triste, esa mañana Serena despertó sintiendo que era muy temprano  y se  percato que Darien no estaba a su lado como siempre, ella no había estado sintiéndose bien últimamente por lo que le había pedido la noche anterior a Rei que la acompañara al medico para saber si era algo malo lo que le ocurría. La rubia se paró de su cama grande y cómoda y se dirigió a la sala en busca de Darien. Era una casa hermosa la suya, que con trabajo la habían comprado ella y Darien varios meses antes de casarse.

- Darien, ¿estas aquí?- pregunto Serena restregándose los ojos, su cabello aun era largo, liso y rubio pero ahora solía llevarlo suelto o en una cola alta, después de todo las dos colas y los chonguitos eran cosa de niñas.

- Buenos días Serena ¿cómo amanecisteis?- le pregunto Darien al verla caminar adormilada, Serena se dirigió alegremente hasta él y lo saludo con beso en la mejilla.

- Bien- respondió ella y vio las nubes grises abotonándose en el cielo desde la ventana- Vaya si debe ser temprano- murmuro 

- Son casi la una del mediodía- dijo Darien sonriendo 

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito despertándose ¡desde cuando dormía tanto! Bueno… de todas formas era muy tarde ya, busco con la vista el reloj negro en la pared verificando la hora-  ¡Ahy no! ¡Rei va a llegar pronto y tengo hambre, no voy a poder comer!- grito corriendo hacía la cocina, después de todo para Serena el desayuno era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos.   

- ¿Rei? No sabía que vendría- dijo  Darien siguiéndola algo confundido 

Serena abrió el refrigerador recordando Darien no sabía que ella no había estado sintiéndose muy bien, no quería mentirle pero tampoco preocuparlo, por que Darien solía preocuparse por tonterías. 

- Oh… si, bueno, iremos a Oishii un rato- murmuro despreocupadamente pero una gota de sudor rodó por su nuca

- Me alegro que salgas un poco, últimamente no has salido de la casa- él le dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

- si... a... Así es- dijo Serena comiendo un pastelillo que encontró.

Darien iba a decir algo más cuando el teléfono timbro.

- Yo voy, seguro es la tonta de Rei que cree que me he olvidado de que vamos a salir- dijo Serena corriendo hasta el teléfono que estaba pegado en la pared color durazno de la cocina. 

La muchacha rubia contesto el teléfono esperando encontrar al otro lado la voz regañona de una de sus mejores amigas y recibiendo todo lo contrario. Era una voz fina pero de hombre, un poco seca y desconocida.  

- Princesa....- dijo pesadamente la voz

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Serena frunciendo el entrecejo

-  Princesa ¿cuanto tiempo crees que te durara esa felicidad que tienes...?

- ¿qué quieres decir...? ¿No te comprendo?- Serena estaba confundida, ella había escuchado esa voz antes pero no podía recordar de donde

- ¿Quién es?- le pregunto Darien al notar el ceño en su rostro- ¿Serena?       

Serena no contesta a la pregunta de Darien, por que aquella voz que le hablaba la estaba consumiendo en una profunda consternación ¡ella la conocía!...

- Todo lo que pensabas que era valioso en tu vida ya no lo será... acabaras con ello, todo eso que algún día protegiste a costa de tu vida dejará de existir a menos que tu lo evites, la vida no es todo rosa al contrario, el dolor y la tristeza siempre gana, y las cosas suceden cuando uno menos las espera.....- dijo finalmente la voz antes de dejar  de hablar, la princesa de la luna escucho el tono muerto de la línea antes de colgar. Pensando se recostó de la pared ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Era otro enemigo? Y… ¿desde cuando las fuerzas malignas llamaban a su casa para advertirle por algo? La sola idea sonaba totalmente ridícula

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quien era?- le pregunto Darien

Serena sintió algo de molestia tener que hablar pero fue por solo una fracción de segundo y casi ni lo noto, suavemente le contó a su compañero lo que la voz le había dicho.

- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, confía en mi- Darien la abrazo y la beso en la frente, mirándola tiernamente.

Quince minutos después Darien se despidió con una sonrisa desde su automóvil, por mucho que quisiera quedarse con su princesa no podía olvidar el deber que tenía en la clínica donde trabajaba. 

Serena se cambio la pijama que tenia puesta, y se puso un vestido por las rodillas color blanco algo suelto y con una gruesa cinta azul en la cintura, Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta, el tiempo no parecía haber pasado mucho por ella pero si lo había hecho,  ya no se veía como la niña inmadura que era, ahora era toda una mujer madura, incluso su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora tenia mas curvas y una mejor forma de mujer.

El timbre sonó estruendosamente,  y Serena corrió a abrir la puerta, de espaldas estaba una mujer no muy alta, de cabello negro y largo, amarrado a lo alto con un lazo rojo, ella vestía un pantalón largo tipo acampanado de color negro y una blusa roja.

- ¡Rei llegaste temprano!- dijo Serena contenta de ver a su vieja amiga-rival  

-  Serena, ¿ya estas lista? ¿O te tengo que esperar mas?- dijo Rei en un tono que claramente indicaba querer irse de una vez

- No Rei… vamos -  dijo Serena con una gota en la frente. Definitivamente el carácter de la guerrera del fuego nunca cambiaría. 

- De acuerdo vamos y dime ¿como te has sentido?- le pregunto Rei cambiando tan repentinamente de aptitud que sorprendió a la rubia

- Mal, no se que tengo y me estoy comenzando a preocupar, sabes…- dijo ella cerrando la puerta

- ¿Qué, que paso, tuviste algún problema con Darien?- le pregunto Rei

- No nada de eso... – le dijo - ya es tarde vámonos- Serena tomo a Rei de un brazo, casi que arrastrándola el sendero del jardín que llevaba a la calle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaa. Bueno este es el prologo de esta historia. Verán que hay bastantes cambios comparada a la primera versión, que de idiota la borre ¬.¬ junto con los reviews, pero no importa! Historia nueva, nuevos reviews!!! 

El tema es el mismo, solo cambie un poco la redacción, había tenido en mente abandonar esta historia por que mi forma de escribir y mis pensamientos han cambiado pero me gusta mucho a pesar de todo, así que la seguiré acomodando poco a poco.

Déjenme reviews y díganme que les parece por favor!!  

Kary

Ja ne 


	2. Capitulo I: De reencuentros y neblinas

Por un futuro, por la vida

Por Kary

I capítulo

De reencuentros y neblinas

Aun el día se veía triste, las personas en la calle incluso caminaban sin ganas, no había mucho que esperar. Camino al hospital en el que Serena iba ha hacerse los exámenes médicos, Rei iba conduciendo el automóvil, se sentía un silencio total, ninguna de las dos hablaba, así que Rei decidió romper el hielo.

- Serena…- murmuro la pelinegra sin apartar la vista del camino

-  Si dime Rei- la rubia hablo vagamente mirando hacía la ventana

-  Serena… dime algo...- dijo ella otra vez

- ¿que?- pregunto secamente Serena

- Estas segura que no estas em... ba... ra... za... da…- pregunto Rei lentamente, sabiendo cual sería la 'dulce' respuesta de la princesa de la Luna

Serena salió de su catalepsia momentánea y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, sus mejillas se inflaron y grito enfadada– ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Rei ya te lo he dicho mil veces!! ¡¡Eso no es posible!! 

Rei sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gota rodó por su frente  

- Pero serena tonta, tu y Darien se quieren mucho así que no olvides que puede ser una posibilidad – dijo picadamente saliéndole unas orejas de gato- no es nada malo, es normal

- Ya te dije que no...- murmuro sonrojada aun y al parecer molesta, pero su semblante se puso serio- además… mis síntomas no tienen nada que ver con los de un embarazo... son totalmente diferentes.

-  Si estas segura pero ¿cuáles son los síntomas?- le pregunto Rei luego de un silencio, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde nuevamente 

Serena bajo la cabeza pensativa y le contesto, mirando sus uñas - Siempre me dan punzadas en el pecho... dejándome cansada y sin aire, me duele constantemente la cabeza,  me dan mareos y desmayos.... ¡¡no se que tengo Rei!!- grito llorando y moviéndose como loca, Rei la miro con pena ajena mientas varias gotas rodaron por su rostro

-Tranquilízate Serena pronto lo sabremos- dijo la portadora del fuego

El hospital era un edificio enorme, los enfermos o recuperados caminaban por los enormes jardines viendo las flores o respirando el aire limpio. 

Al llegar a la recepción una enfermera de una estatura alta  y con contextura muy delgada de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color las guió hasta el consultorio del medico que obligo a Serena a hacerse los exámenes, ya podemos ver a la líder de las antiguas Sailors Scouts siendo arrastrada hasta el consultorio para tomar la muestra de sangre, gritando y pataleando como una histérica - ¡¡No quiero ir!! ¡¡Nooo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!! 

Rei murmuro con una gota en la cabeza  – No la conozco, yo no la conozco!! – mientras se alejaba apenada 

Media hora después Serena esperaba sentada en la sala de esperando a Rei que hablaba con el doctor, por que ella quería estar lo más alejada posible de el y de todo su consultorio, una de las enfermeras le había dado chocolate caliente, y soplando un poco la muchacha suspiro.

-  ¡¡Serena!!- grito alguien a sus espaldas tan fuerte y tan de repente que a Serena se le cayó todo el chocolate caliente al suelo

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!! ¡Rei estúpida me asustaste!- grito Serena respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el pecho

- Discúlpame Serena no fue mi intención - le dijo Rei con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario- hable con la enfermera que nos atendió y me dijo que los resultados estarán mañana a primera hora- dijo Rey

- ¿Qué? Todavía tengo que esperar mas tiempo.... -Serena se deprimió y se volvió a sentar en el acogedor sofá azul de la sala de espera. 

- Ya, ya Serena, que te parece si vamos al Oishii y le robamos algunos dulces- propuso la pelinegra- tienes tiempo sin ir  ¿no?

- ¡Si, si dulces, dulces, dulces!- Serena comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la sala, mientras las personas se le quedaban viendo como bicho raro en una caja y con pena.

- mami, no crees que esa señora esta muy vieja para hacer eso- le dijo una niña de seis años a su madre

Serena se helo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron increíblemente, se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña tenia razón, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer adulta y casada, no podía darse el lujo de hacer esos espectáculos. Serena se dio vuelta, tomo su cartera que estaba tirada en el suelo y siguió rápidamente a Rei a la que ya se le podía ver caminar a lo lejos del pasillos del hospital.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un lugar muy lindo y lujoso, era una casa antigua y grande, de piedra marrón, las ventanas eran de hierro forjado verde, habían arbustos pequeños en los costados de la entrada de los automóviles, allí unos hombres  altos, vestidos de negro les abrieron las puertas del automóvil y las guiaron hacia la entrada del lugar, que estaba cerrado, pero Rei simplemente abrió la puerta y las dos entraron. 

Ambas muchachas caminaron por un pasillo no muy largo, se podía observar que era un lugar elegante, tenia cuadros finos y lámparas de cristal,  caminaban sobre una hermosa alfombra roja que hacia combinación con los colores grises de las paredes, y se oía mucha calma.

- Sigo sorprendiéndome cada vez que vengo- murmuro Serena mientras caminaba observando todo los detalles, luego de subir unas escalera muy cortas entraron a un salón sumamente grande, allí habían por lo menos cien mesas con manteles blancos y finos, y las sillas estaban acomodadas suavemente, habían algunos cuadros más y plantas grandes. 

En una de las mesas mas alejadas estaba sentada, rodeada de papeles la persona que ambos muchachas esperaban ver, su cabello castaño, algunas vez largo y siempre en una cola alta ahora estaba suelto y enmarcaba su rostro, tenía puesta una camisa beige cuello de tortuga y un pantalón blanco, Lita Kino sonrió abiertamente al ver a sus dos viejas amigas.

- ¡Lita amiga! - Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a su amiga casi hasta el punto de ahorcarla

- ¡¡Se... re... na, yo también....me ale...gro de ver...te, pero m.. me.. es...tas a..hor..cando!! – dijo Lita sonriendo asfixiadamente y tratando de librarse del abrazo de Serena 

La rubia de ojos azules soltó a su amiga dejándola respirar y se disculpo un poco apenada. 

- No importa, me alegro mucho de verlas a ambas.- dijo Lita sonriendo luego de haber abrazado a Rei también

- Vinimos a visitarte ya que Serena no ha estado de muy buen ánimo... - gruñó Rei con el solo propósito de molestar a Serena

- ¿eso es verdad Serena?- le pregunto Lita preocupada

- No.... no.... es que Rei exagera mucho- dijo Serena riéndose y sobándose la cabeza

- Bueno que te parece si vas a elegir algunos dulces....- le propuso Lita como si se tratara de una niña

- ¿Si? ¿De verdad todos los dulces que yo quiera? – Serena reacciono como tal, y sus ojos se transformaron en estrellas brillantes 

-Si claro – le dijo Lita sonriendo gentilmente, contenta de que la muchacha no dejara de ser como era a pesar del tiempo

- Pero no comas mucho, por que sino te vas a poner gorda como una vaca y no vas a poder pasar por ninguna puerta- le dijo Rey de forma burlona ha Serena.

- ja, ja ,ja-  Serena se rió de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a unas puertas grandes que de seguro dirigían a las cocinas- ¿por que no te miras en un espejo Rei? si sigues engordando podrías ganar un premio a la gorda del año

-¡¿Que dices?!- A la guerrera del fuego le estaba a punto de estallar la vena que tenía en la frente por la rabia.

-Ya, déjala Rei  – dijo Lita sonriendo y tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- ya sabes como es Serena, además tu comenzaste-

- Si como no, tonta Serena- murmuro Rei, pero luego miro hacía donde estaba Serena asegurándose que no estuviese escuchando, pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo los dulces como para preocuparse por lo que las dos hablaran- Recién acabamos de llegar del hospital, que se hiciera los exámenes fue un milagro- dijo recordando cansadamente el episodio  

- Ya veo- dijo Lita pensativa, ella claro que estaba enterada de todos los malestares de la princesa, aunque hubiese estado un tiempo fuera del país, los dolores de Serena ya tenían tiempo y todas estaban comenzando a preocuparse -¿pero porque? ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto preocupada

-Aun no sabemos, los resultados de los exámenes pueden estar a partir de mañana- le respondió Rei- Pero estoy preocupada por ella

-¿Po quem?-  Interrumpió serena con la boca llena de pastel

-¡¿Ahy y por quien va ha ser? ¡por ti tonta!- le dijo Rei fastidiada 

- Ya basta Rei- dijo Serena luego de tragar- además preocupas a Lita de nada.

-¿Estas segura serena?- le pregunto Lita

- Sí, sí... – dijo asintiendo con la mano y regresando con sus pasteles

Al fondo se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos suaves pero firmes, provenientes del corredor, allí se encontraba una mujer de estatura mediana, de cabello rubio y largo totalmente suelto, de ojos azules como el mar y una mirada suave y alegre, tenía un baquero azul oscuro y una camisa pegada de color verde tipo militar, que dejaba resaltado su cuerpo de mujer.

- ¡Minako!- gritaron Rei y Lita felizmente 

- Hola amigas- Dijo Minako feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría a abrazar a Lita y a Rei.

– ¿quichas ¿quem vino?- Serena llena de pastel en la boca se asomo por la puerta nuevamente preguntando, una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-¡Minako eres tu! - grito Serena contenta saliendo a su encuentro

Mina y Serena se dieron un abrazo y las cuatro comenzaron a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, solo faltaba alguien.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- anuncio Minako

- ¿Qué acaso tienes novio? – pregunto Lita mientras le salían unas orejas de zorro y le daba de toquecitos con el codo en la espalda a Minako

Mina se sonrojo – No por desgracia aún no tengo novio- dio un gran suspiro de desaliento.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- murmuro la scout del trueno

- shh… cállate Lita- le dijeron Rei y Serena con una gota en la frente

A Minako se le inflo la vena en la frente tratando de no irritase.

- La sorpresa que les traía es que mañana Ami regresa de Alemania

- ¡Si, que bien!- dijo Serena alegre. Todo volvería a ser como antes, su vida sería nuevamente perfecta, con sus amigas con el hombre que amaba, con su familia.

Pero antes de que Serena dijera algo más una voz lúgubre y suave le murmuro en alguna parte de su mente, era silbante y siseaba como lo haría una serpiente.

- Princesa- murmuro

- Ahy, Minako sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- dijo Serena enfadada, pensando en que la rubia le había hablado

-¿De que habas Serena yo no te he dicho nada? – dijo Minako confundida, Serena se extraño pero no insistió.

- ¿a no? Debió ser mi imaginación- dijo sonriendo

Sus platicas le recordaron a Serena aquellos viejos tiempos de secundaría, cuando los temas centrales eran los chicos, o el grupo de música de moda, cuando no tenían que preocuparse por algún enemigo, si no que su mayor preocupación era el examen del día siguiente.

La noche llego rápidamente, y las nubes taparon las estrellas, hasta la luna, la noche era triste. Pronto se despidieron y Rei llevo a Serena hasta su casa.

- Muy bien Serena mañana pasare por ti para ir a recoger los análisis- le dijo Rei cuando la rubia bajo del coche.

- Si, gracias Rei

Las luces en su casa estaban apagadas, lo cual asusto a Serena un poco, su casa era tan grande, y ella estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo allí, en las noches podía escuchar cada rosa de una cortina o cada crujido del suelo de madera, odiaba tener que estar sola, Darien pasaba más tiempo en la clínica que con ella, su única compañía era el televisor y Luna cuando estaba, ella ya no quería estar allí… por que… 

- ¡Serena! No crees que estas no sean horas de andar llegando a tu casa- dijo la gata desde la mesa en penumbras

- Lo siento Luna- dijo ella ¿en que es lo que estaba pensando? Ya no lo recordaba-  es que me quede con las muchachas conversando y no me di cuenta de la hora.

Luna dio un gran suspiro y siguió a serena que iba entrando en la sala, dejo las cosas sobre el primer mueble que encontró y prendió casi todas las luces de la casa, no le gustaba para nada la oscuridad. A los minutos llego Darien, se veía cansado pero le brindo una sonrisa bonita.

-¡¡Darien llegaste!!- grito Serena saludándolo con un beso  

- Hola Serena – le respondió calidamente, pero Serena lo sintió tan frío como un bloque de hielo ¿Por qué no la abrazaba como siempre?

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Darien mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá frente al televisor buscando el control remoto. 

- Bien, las chicas te mandan saludos- dijo un poco secamente y Darien frunció el ceño 

Serena prendió el televisor y Darien se sentó a su lado, paso los canales uno por uno sin nada interesante, en varios de ellos estaban pasando una noticia especial así que no le quedo mas nada que hacer que prestar atención a lo que decía,  en uno de los canales estaba hablando una periodista que estaba cerca de un lugar envuelto en llamas, se escuchaban sirenas de los bomberos y gritos. Serena subió el volumen y se escucho la voz de la periodista agitada.

_"Esta tarde se presento un incendió en el Hospital Central de Tokio, por ahora se han reportado diez muertos y mas de treinta heridos… todavía hay personas atrapadas adentro, y la perdida de documentos a sido incalculable, aun no se ha podido indicar la causa del incendio pero lo que si es seguro es que se necesita con urgencia la colaboración de todos los médicos de la zona para poder ayudar con el traslado y el tratamiento de todos los heridos, tanto pacientes como personal medico que han surgido dentro de este incendio, repito.... se le hace un llamado a todos los médicos para colaborar con todas estas personas que mas que nunca los necesitan...."_

"Ese es el hospital en donde Rei y yo estuvimos esta mañana" pensó Serena totalmente aterrada, ella había estado allí hacía pocas horas, había visto a pacientes internos, a enfermeras y médicos y ahora tal vez estaban todos muertos y sus análisis estaban totalmente perdidos.

- Tengo que ir- dijo Darien de repente, buscando el teléfono.

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras él hizo varias llamadas, antes de que saliera Serena lo tomo del brazo – cuídate, por favor- Darien asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir. 

Las cortinas largas de color grisáceo lila se movieron con el viento cuando Serena se asomo viendo como las luces del coche de Darien se alejaban rápidamente.

No había querido que el se fuera, no quería estar sola y el se iba sin ni siquiera darle el consuelo de un beso ¡¿Por qué?! Acaso había dejado de quererla y estaba alejándola o tenía a alguien más ¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasaba? Eso era imposible, Darien la amaba, estaba cumpliendo con su deber y esa bondad era lo que ella amaba de él ¿de donde estaban saliendo esos pensamientos?

- Vamos serena, no te preocupes el va a estar bien, por que no te vas a acostar- dijo Luna al ver el rostro tan extrañamente pensativo de la joven princesa.

Con un suspiro Serena asintió y se fue a bañar, había sido un baño largo, con el agua casi hirviendo se había quedado allí hasta que el agua se había puesto totalmente fría. 

Su habitación estaba en penumbras cuando salió del baño pero por primera vez no se molestó en prender la luz. El tocador que estaba frente a la cama era de roble antiguo y con un espejo grande, había un jarrón azul oscuro con algunas rosas rojas dentro, a un costado había un cofre blanco con dibujos de lunas y estrellas como los que tenía cuando era más joven, algunos frascos de perfume y un peine. Serena se sentó en el banquito frente al espejo y se observo fijamente por muchos minutos, pasando el peine por sus hebras doradas, largas y húmedas ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? ¿Dónde estaba aquella niña alegre y despreocupada?  ¿Qué era ese vacío tan inverosímil en el estomago? o era en el corazón.

Luna la vio desde el umbral de la puerta, extrañada. Desde hacía un tiempo la heredera del milenio de plata actuaba extraño, pensaba tanto… eso era tan extraño!! 

- ¿en que piensas Serena?-  pregunto en un tono dulce y la rubia tardo algunos minutos en contestar.

- En nada. ¿En que podría pensar?- respondió ella sonriendo

- Eso es lo que me extraña- dijo la gata moviendo la cola- Últimamente piensas mucho

- ¿Eso crees? Pues no lo creo- Dijo Serena sonriendo, dejo de peinarse y colocó el peine sobre el tocador, se levanto y movió la gran colcha blanca de su cama, acostándose sobre ella, y cerrando los ojos.

-Luna.- le dijo suavemente a la gata

- ¿qué sucede Serena?

- Quédate aquí- dijo la muchacha secamente, poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro

- Seguro- Contesto la gata subiéndose de un ágil salto a la cama, sin dejar de ver preocupada a la rubia que dormitaba, con un vació en el estómago y la cabeza llena de neblina. 

Nota de la autora:

Segundo Capitulo, díganme que opinan. El próximo "Lo que dices no es lo mismo que lo que escucho" 

Kary

Ja ne 


	3. Capitulo II: Lo que dices no es lo mismo...

Por un futuro, por la vida

Por Kary 

II capítulo

Lo que dices no es lo mismo que lo que escucho

A diferencia de los últimos meses de lluvia y días grises, esa mañana había amanecido con un sol espléndido sin rastros de nubes que podrían empañar el azul cielo. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente en el hospital, y casi nadie se acordaba de lo sucedido, los días habían pasado y la noticia en primera plana había pasado a ser solo un mal y triste recuerdo, ya nadie hablaba sobre eso.

**_"El día de hoy podemos observar a través de nuestras ventanas el anhelado sol que se había mantenido escondido. Es un día ideal para disfrutar fuera de casa, los parques y centros comerciales son las primeras opciones a elegir"_**

****

La voz entusiasmada de la mujer en la radio murió cuando Serena apago el equipo con un simple toque. Hoy saldría a divertirse con sus amigas como antes, para aliviar un poco las emociones que había acumulado con los días de encierro solitario. Luna hacía días que había desaparecido y por una gran 'coincidencia' Artemis también lo había hecho.

Busco en la pequeña mesita de la sala sus llaves pero equivoco varias veces el lugar hasta que las agarro, tenía la vista algo nublada y pensó graciosamente que necesitaría lentes. Caminó hasta la puerta revisando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su cartera sintiendo de repente una gran sed, de esa sed que te lastima la garganta y hace que te falte el oxigeno.

- Que sed- murmuro regresando hasta la cocina, era raro por que había desayunado hacía solo media hora para tener tanta sed, lleno un vaso con agua hasta el tope y se lo tomo de un solo golpe sintiendo como el liquido frío pasaba por su garganta seca, pero no calmo en nada su sed, incluso se sentía más sedienta que antes. Al cuarto vaso lleno de agua sintió como si todo lo que había tomado subiera desde su estómago hacía su garganta, se apoyo del lavabo y vomitó todo el líquido que ahora tenía un color rosáceo.

- ¿Sangre?- pregunto Serena al aire en un susurro cuando vio la sustancia roja en sus dedos. Y el pánico le entro ¡Estaba escupiendo sangre! ¡Su sangre!   

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas rápidas en su cabeza y ya no pudo distinguir entre el refrigerador y la pared, los colores formaban diferentes figuras extrañas en el aire mareándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio; Serena se apoyo de espaldas a la pared y cerro los ojos repitiéndose que todo estaría bien que al abrir de nuevo los ojos todo sería normal.

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba en su lugar, el refrigerador estaba donde siempre, las llaves estaban en el suelo sin moverse.

- Ya, todo esta bien- se dijo parándose pero perdió el equilibrio de nuevo cuando abrió la boca grandemente para tomar el aire que le faltaba, sentía como si mil agujas se le clavaran en el pecho robándole el oxigeno y la cabeza le dolía tanto como si le hubieran tirado un ladrillo encima. Trato de respirar nuevamente asiéndose el pecho con la mano para evitar el dolor. Pero no pudo… respira, respira… se dijo, ella había sido una guerrera lunar, un pequeño dolor no la detendría. 

_"No puedes…"_

- Si puedo…- Serena susurro

Una pequeña voz no la deten…

Negro fue lo último que ella vio.

+*+*+*+

Ami Mizuno, graduada en la universidad de Tokio como doctora cirujana y con varios postgrados en su currículo, conocida por su amabilidad y paciencia siempre presente movió su pie molestamente. Se veía diferente, ya no era aquella muchacha tan tímida y reservada, los años habían pasado en su solitaria vida, su estatura no había cambiado mucho pero se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros, tenia puesta una camisa negra con pequeñas plumas blancas en los bordes y un pantalón blanco por la cintura, su figura había cambiado, y las curvas en su cuerpo se reflejaban con más claridad.

No era extraño que Serena Tsukino se tardará en salir, ni en abrir la puerta, pero esto ya era ridículo. Tenía más de media hora parada en la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna de la rubia que estaba esperando.

- ¡Ami!- grito una voz desde la calle y la peliazul vio como desde el interior de coche azul Rei Hino y Lita Kino la saludaban, ella les devolvió el salido

- ¿La tonta de Serena aun no esta lista?- pregunto Rei viéndose el lápiz labial en el retrovisor. 

- No, aun no- respondió Ami rodando los ojos. Cuando se cumplieron quince minutos más de espera, las tres comenzaron a inquietarse.      

- No creo que haya salido, ella sabía que veníamos hoy- dijo Lita bajándose del coche al igual que Rei

- Seguro se quedo dormida- dijo fastidiada la pelinegra buscando algo en una enorme maceta de flores, encontró una llave dorada- Mejor vamos a despertarla de una buena vez

Rei abrió la puerta y las tres muchachas entraron a la casa. La sailor del trueno fue quien encontró a la rubia.

- ¡Serena!- gritó apresurándose hacía ella. La muchacha estaba sumamente pálida, pero sus labios estaban de un color morado cobrizo y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado.

- ¿Qué paso?- Ami se arrodillo junto a Serena y le reviso el pulso en el cuello y en la muñeca, su rostro se torno angustiado pero cuando hablo lo hizo de una forma decidida y profesional- Rei llama una ambulancia rápido, Lita ayúdame a subir a Serena al sofá 

Ambas muchachas cumplieron las órdenes sin preguntar y en menos de cinco minutos llego la ambulancia causando un alboroto entre los vecinos. En el hospital Ami desapareció con los demás doctores y una inconsciente Serena mientras Rei  y Lita permanecían en la sala de espera. Lita llamo a Darien a su celular y a Minako también. Pronto llegaron. 

- ¿Qué le paso a Serena?- le pregunto Darien a ambas muchachas, Minako esperaba ansiosa su respuesta también

- En realidad no sabemos– titubeo Rei mirando a Lita de reojo- Cuando la encontramos ya estaba desmayada y no se veía muy bien

- Ami esta con los doctores, ya llevan casi media hora sin salir- comento Lita

- Voy a ver que pasa- dijo Darien pero Minako lo hizo sentar en una de las sillas de la sala

- Espera Darien, Ami ya debe estar por venir con los resultados - le dijo sonriendo amablemente, el trato de ir pero Minako le dijo que todo estaría bien y el se quedo sentando esperando.

Por su parte Rei miro la ventana pensando en que todo era muy extraño ¿seria este resultado de los constantes malestares de Serena? Deberían haberle prestado mayor atención- se dijo- Deberían haber ido a otro hospital a repetir los análisis cuando los primeros fueron quemados en el incendio ¡Diablos! Esto era su culpa, ella sabía como era Serena, que siempre se olvidaba de todo y que no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, por eso tenía que ser ella la responsable…

Su sesión de culpa fue interrumpida cuando Ami llego, estaba vestida con una bata de medico blanca y traía unos lentes muy bonitos puestos. 

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Serena?- le pregunto Darien de inmediato 

- Es muy difícil de explicar Darien- dijo Ami dando un suspiro- incluso para nosotros que somos médicos es algo sumamente confuso, se le hicieron diversos análisis, de sangre, circulación y radiografías, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal, no ha ingerido nada tóxico ni tiene ningún virus, incluso la fiebre tan alta que tiene en estos momentos es casi inexplicable, y no hemos podido bajársela a pesar de todos los intentos, al parecer tiene alucinaciones y esta delirando, no podemos hacer más nada por ahora, solo esperar que la fiebre seda y que Serena recupere la conciencia.

- Ami, ¿me permites esos diagnósticos?

- Si por su puesto Darien, allí veras que no sucede nada anormal en su organismo- dijo Ami quitándose los lentes

- Pero sabemos que Serena no se había estado sintiendo muy bien que digamos- dijo Minako mirando a las muchachas

- Es verdad, nosotras fuimos a que se hiciera los análisis, pero estos fueron destruidos en el hospital cuando este se incendio, luego serena me dijo que no hacia falta hacerse otro, por que ya se sentía mejor- explico Rei sintiéndose de repente culpable ¿Desde cuando ella hacía caso a lo que Serena decía?

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque nunca me dijo nada?- pregunto Darien frunciendo el ceño

- Ella no quería preocuparte, hasta saber lo que tenia pero luego paso el tiempo y ella no nos volvió a comentar si sentía algún malestar- dijo Lita tratando de arreglar su imprudencia. 

Así pasaron las horas, Serena no daba motivos para seguir en terapia intensiva así que aun inconsciente la pasaron a una habitación en donde estaba en constante observación, una enfermera o un doctor pasaba por allí cada quince o treinta minutos, Darien como doctor consiguió un permiso para poder pasar la noche en el hospital mientras que Ami seguía investigando sobre la causa de los delirios y la fiebre que no parecía tener razón de ser, las muchachas al no poder quedarse decidieron pasar la noche en el departamento de Lita que era el que más cerca del hospital quedaba. Apenas pudieron regresar lo hicieron pero después de tan poco sueño se quedaron dormidas en el sofá de la habitación de Serena. 

Era de mañana y el sol se asomaba por la ventana y la brisa movía suavemente las cortinas de la habitación en la que se encontraba Serena, el sol recorría cada una de las facciones de su rostro que se encontraba ya descansado, las alucinaciones ya habían pasado y estaba tranquila. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse muy lentamente y vio que estaba en un lugar extraño que no conocía, movió sus ojos hacia un lado y observo a Darien que se encontraba dormido al lado de la cama sentado en una silla, dirigió su mirada hacia las paredes que eran de un color blanco inmaculado, había cerca de la pared un sofá de color perla y allí se encontraban tres muchachas, Lita, Rei y Minako profundamente dormidas, miro poco a poco todos los rincones de la habitación, los cuadros, las flores, la ventana y las cortinas que se movían suavemente por la brisa, Darien  despertó y dirigió su mirada a Serena que se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana.

- Serena, al fin despertaste- dijo él suavemente- ¿Cómo te Sientes?

Rei comenzó a despertarse al igual que Lita. 

- ¿qué, que.....? – pregunto aun adormilada

- ¡Serena!- grito Lita al verla con los ojos abiertos

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mina despertándose de golpe

Las tres trataron de pararse al mismo tiempo pero no pudieron por que se tropezaron y cayeron pesadamente al suelo unas encima de otras en unas posiciones bastante dolorosas 

- Quieren hacerme el favor de pararse de encima mi ¡me están aplastando!- trato de decir Lita sofocada 

- Perdón – dijeron a la par Minako y Rei parándose 

Rei prácticamente voló hacia la cama donde estaba Serena quien aun tenía la vista perdida hacia la ventana

- ¿Serena ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra

-Vaya que nos diste un gran susto- le dijo Lita sonriendo

- Eso es verdad- le apoyo Minako acercándose 

Pero Serena no respondió, las tres se vieron confundidas. Luego Darien colocó su mano sobre la frente de Serena.

- Ya te bajo la fiebre - dijo 

- ¡Serena!- grito Rei exasperándose- responde no te quedes con esa cara de tonta- _"de seguro con esto reacciona"_ pensó Rei pero no fue así, Serena seguía viendo hacia la ventana, inmune a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de repente movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba Darien y sus amigas pero no hizo nada, ni un sonido ni una expresión solo los miraba fijamente, tan fijo que a todos les rodó una gota por la cabeza debido a la rara tensión, en eso Ami entro en la habitación.

- Bueno días, ya veo que te despertaste Serena, ¿cómo te sientes?

Minako se le acerco a Ami por detrás y le susurro

-  No ha querido hablar desde que despertó.

- Bueno eso es normal- respondió Ami sonriendo cansadamente- Serena no te preocupes por nada, te vez mejor ¿que te parece si te dejamos sola un rato para que descanses?- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano a todos para que salieran- Si tienes sed, allí hay agua- señalo una jarra de cristal llena del vital líquido y un vaso- Cualquier cosa aprietas ese botón rojo que esta allí y alguna enfermera vendrá, vamos a estar aquí cerca – Ami cerró la puerta dejando a la muchacha rubia y distante sola. 

+*+*+*+

Las muchachas y Darien fueron hasta la cafetería del hospital, algo indignados por la abrupta salida que Ami les hizo hacer del cuarto de Serena. Una camarera les entrego cinco tazas de café. 

- No comprendo que le pasa a Serena ¿por qué no quiere hablar? ni si quiera se movió cuando tú llegaste Ami- pregunto preocupada Rei soplando la taza 

- Es normal luego de salir de una fiebre tan alta- dijo Ami- y de tantas alucinaciones, no es raro que se sienta fuera de lugar

- Si lo se, pero aun así me parece extraño- musito ausentemente Darien

- Bueno no tiene caso matarse la cabeza pensando, Serena ya esta bien, seguro hoy puede salir de aquí he ir a la casa- dijo animadamente Minako

- No lo se- respondió Ami apartando los ojos

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lita con una mueca cuando se quemó con el café caliente

-  Quisiera que estuviera unos días más en observación- respondió de forma práctica la doctora. Cuando Minako iba a preguntar el por que, una tercera voz se agrego a la conversación.

- ¿Entonces lo que tiene es algo serio?

- Haruka, Michiru, Sepsuna... ¿cómo han estado?- pregunto sorprendida Mina al ver a las tres iners scouts 

- Bien- respondió secamente Sepsuna

- Ya supimos de lo que le paso a Serena, ¿en realidad es algo serio?- pregunto Michiru un poco preocupada

Ha Ami le toco repetir la explicación.

+*+*+*+

Serena estaba sentada sobre la cama, moviendo sus pies que no tocaban el suelo ociosamente y mirando ausentemente la aguja en V que estaba en su muñeca, los aparatos sonaban suavemente.

_"¿Qué paso? ¿No comprendo quien era? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ pensaba tranquilamente Serena casi ausente 

Serena se paro de la cama, tenia puesto un camisón rosado del hospital y llevaba el cabello suelto, ella lo observo y vio que lo tenía por la cintura… extrañaba su cabello largo, ese que tenía de joven, que llegaba hasta el suelo.  Sobre la mesita donde estaba la jarra de agua había un jarrón azul con una sola rosa roja, la tomó y luego la olió, una gota de sangre cayó de su dedo índice en el piso provocado por una espina, pero Serena no dijo nada cuando normalmente estaría haciendo un escándalo infernal, vio su dedo del que aun brotaba un puntito de sangre, dejo la rosa a un lado de la pequeña mesa y se quedo viendo hacia la nada.

Todo parecía haberse vuelto un espacio vacío y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cafetería del hospital. Todos estaban allí, halando animadamente y sonriendo con alegría. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Serena confundida al ver a una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra moverse entre sus amigas y Darien, pero ellos parecían no notarla, ni a la figura ni a ella- ¿Quién eres? 

- Una amiga…un amigo…- susurro la figura pero Serena no podía ver su rostro, su voz era como un silbido tétrico y frío pero podía ser tanto de mujer como de hombre

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto Serena, nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba allí casi gritando y titiritando del frió

- A ti... quiero ayudarte, quiero salvarte- dijo moviéndose entre las personas hacía ella

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Serena alejándose 

- Porque me lastima lo que te ocurre, me da dolor ver como se burlan de ti- dijo suavemente en un susurro helado 

- ¿De quien hablas? ¡No se lo que dices!- grito la rubia alarmada, asustada, confundida

- De todos- dijo extendiendo grandemente sus brazos ocultos en la capa- De todos ellos- alargo una mano enguantada en negro hacía el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de Mina y acaricio su mejilla

- No te entiendo- dijo Serena viendo como Mina y los demás seguían hablando palabras vanas sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba viviendo

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?- dijo la figura suave y casi dulcemente acariciando ahora el cabello de Ami – Ellos ríen y hablan mientras tu estas al borde de la muerte, sola y alejada de todo dentro de una fría habitación

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no estoy al borde de la muerte!- grito Serena- ¡Y ellos son mis amigos!

- ¡No!- grito la figura - ¡Ellos no son tus amigos! A ellos no les importa lo que pase contigo… solo míralos. Fuertes y sanos, se han robado toda tu energía toda tu vida, ya no eres tú Serena Tsukino, por eso ahora estas así, por eso tienes meses sintiéndote mal, pero todo llego a su punto final hoy.

- ¡Dices puras tonterías! ¡Yo soy yo!- grito Serena perdiendo los estribos, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y sentía increíbles nauseas

- No, no lo eres. No te gusta tener el cabello así… – dijo y en un parpadeo estaba detrás de Serena levantando un mechón de sus hebras de oro entre sus dedos, ella se alejo rápidamente- Ni te gusta tener que actuar diferente… pero lo haces porque ellos te obligan

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto Serena frunciendo el ceño 

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti...- dijo ladeando la cabeza la figura

- ¿por qué?- pregunto Serena confundida- ¿Qué beneficios te traería? 

- Mi único beneficio es verte feliz- dijo y Serena sintió como si sonriera y ya no estaba asustada- Solo ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré a que estés bien

- Yo estoy bien- dijo Serena convencida, el piso se sentía muy frío bajo sus pies y estaba prácticamente temblando del frío

- No, en un mundo lleno de mentiras no puedes estarlo-

- ¿Qué mentiras?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

La figura dio una vuelta en si misma haciendo girar la capa negra y luego se subió a la mesa de un salto sin mover ni tocar nada. Nadie pareció darse cuenta una vez más 

- Una mentira muy dolorosa, verás como todos te mienten, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte... ven con migo.

Serena dudó, pero algo más fuerte en su mente le dijo que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pararía.

Y ella firmo su sentencia al tomar la mano enguantada. 

Nota de la autora:

Tercer capitulo, perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus mensajes. El próximo capitulo será más interesante. 

Kary

Ja ne 


	4. Capitulo III: El comienzo de una guerra ...

Por un futuro, por la vida

Por Kary 

III capítulo

El comienzo de una guerra interna

Un viento frío y fuerte lleno la cafetería y Serena cerro automáticamente los ojos sintiendo su cabello revolverse, cuando el viento paso volvió a abrir los ojos y ya no estaba en la cafetería, tampoco en el hospital, sino en una calle bonita y elegante donde dos personas caminaban, Serena reconoció a la primera de inmediato. Era Rei y la otra persona no la conocía pero era bien parecida, un hombre alto y de cabello claro. Pasaron a su lado hablando sin verla.

- Lo siento Len- le dijo ella al muchacho con una voz apagada- pero hoy no puedo

- Vamos Rei, el concierto es hoy y son entradas en primera fila- dijo el muchacho sonriendo- ¿Qué tienes que hacer más importante que divertirte?

- En verdad lo siento Len, pero tengo un compromiso con una amiga- dijo Rei suspirando y luego le sonrío un poco a la fuerza - ¿Por qué no invitas a Sora-san? seguramente ella te acompañará encantada

- Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cuando la calle se dividió él comenzó a caminar por la derecha mientras Rei seguía recto- Nos vemos Rei 

- Adiós- dijo ella agitando la mano mientras sonreía débilmente, cuando él se alejo Rei abandono su sonrisa y comenzó a hablar sola- Si, justo hoy tenía que invitarme ¡hoy! ¡¿Por qué?! 

Serena la escucho atentamente y vio que la ropa que la pelinegra tenía puesta era la misma que tenía el día en que la acompaño ha hacerse los análisis.

- ¡Todo por culpa de esa tonta de Serena! Seguramente es otra de sus estupideces, tal vez comió mucho y ya o solo quiere molestarme, ella siempre se las arregla para arruinar mis planes, ¿y yo que? Nadaaaa… siempre Serena va primero, mi vida se reduce a eso…

Y la imagen de Rei perdiéndose en la calle se disolvió dejando a Serena con un sabor amargo en la boca. En la próxima escena apareció la figura nuevamente y a Serena volvió a parecerle que sonreía.

Ahora estaban en un lugar que ella conocía bien, un lugar al que ella describía siempre como "En donde se encuentra la mejor comida del mundo"  El restaurante de Lita Kino. Estaba repleto de gente elegante que comía platos extraños. La figura encapuchada comenzó a caminar con saltos elegantes por todos lados y a veces atravesaba las mesas e incluso a las personas, Serena trato de tocar una taza pero su mano traspaso la porcelana blanca. 

Llegaron a la oficina de Lita y entraron traspasando la puerta de roble gruesa y grande, allí estaban Minako y Lita hablando en susurros como si supieran que ella estaba allí pero eso, ya sabía la rubia, era imposible. 

- He estado pensando Lita- dijo Minako viendo el portalápices en forma de pastel que estaba en el escritorio

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Lita fingiendo una cara de incredulidad, Mina le dio una ácida mirada y ella sonrió – Estaba bromeando Minako ¿en que pensaste?

- Pensaba en cuanto faltara para que ocurra el desastre natural, en cuando volvamos a despertar en Tokio de Cristal- dijo y Lita se asombro de que la siempre positiva y despreocupada Mina pensara en esas cosas. Serena también se sorprendió, sobretodo porque ella aun no pensaba en eso 

- Bueno Minako- dijo Lita- aun queda tiempo, Rini ni siquiera ha nacido

- Si ¿pero cuanto?- pregunto ausentemente – A penas volvamos a despertar tendremos que cumplir nuestra misión como sailors, proteger al reino de Tokio de Cristal y a Serena ¿Pero y nosotras? ¿Acaso nunca podremos hacer nada más? Nuestras vidas solo serán para cumplir una misión ¿Y nuestros sueños? Ni siquiera tengo novio- dijo suspirando.

- No deberías pensar en eso- respondió Lita sin sonreír- Se que es difícil pero para eso estamos, no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades 

- Lo sé, lo sé… en eso siempre he estado clara, pero no puedo evitar desear no ser una scout al servicio de la Princesa de la Luna

- Yo también ¡Pero vamos no podemos evitarlo!- dijo la portadora del trueno sonriendo a medias- Ven, vamos quiero presentarte a un cliente muy importante

- ¿Y es guapo?- pregunto sonriendo

- ¿Tu que crees?- dijo Lita y ambas muchachas salieron por la puerta riendo. Pero Serena no rió, todo lo contrario, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no sus llantos tontos y caprichosos si no uno de verdad, un llanto que surgía desde el fondo de su corazón que parecía querer romperse. Se tapo la boca para ahogar un sollozo. La figura se acerco a ella por la espada y acaricio sus cabellos de una forma casi imperceptiblemente consoladora.

- Oh vamos pequeña- murmuro la figura- aun falta más, no puedes llorar todavía 

- Ya no quiero ver más- dijo Serena en voz baja- Además no se si lo que veo es verdad, no se que creer, no te conozco no tengo por que creerte

- No claro que no, si prefieres vivir en la mentira y la hipocresía yo te dejaré hacerlo pero no antes de ver esto- hizo un ademán con la mano y la oficina desapareció para dar paso nuevamente a una clínica o a un hospital, la ventana dejaba ver que era de noche y muy tarde, la figura tomo la mano de Serena y la guío por el pasillo hasta llegar a un consultorio, atravesaron la puerta y Serena sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado en la cara. Allí estaba Darien, dándole vueltas a un lápiz mirando el techo. La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera con aspecto cansado pero aun así sonrió al ver al doctor.

- Darien, ya se acabo tu turno, deberías ir a casa a descansar- le dijo desde la puerta 

- Si lo se Ari pero no tengo ganas de ir a casa- dijo él mirando hacía la ventana. Serena lo miro fijamente sin creer en sus palabras ¿Por qué el no quería ir a casa? ¿Por qué no quería ir con ella? La figura volvió a acariciarle el cabello de su espalda de forma suave, sintiendo como de repente el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba

- Mmm… ya veo- dijo la enfermera que tenía el cabello negro y largo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta- A veces a mi me pasa lo mismo, no siempre la vida es tan fácil como la imaginamos ¿no?

- No, no lo es- dijo Darien suspirando y Serena sintió las piernas temblarle, trato de apoyarse en algo pero recordó que traspasaba todo como un fantasma- A veces me pregunto si lo que hago es lo correcto o si solo lo hago por responsabilidad, por que se lo que viene- dijo aun moviendo el lápiz ociosamente, la muchacha lo vio sin comprender y Darien solo sonrió- Creo que estoy cansado, ya ni se que es lo que digo

- Bueno- dijo ella mirando su reloj- ¿Estas muy cansado como para llevarme hasta mi casa? Creo que  Hide volvió a olvidarse de mí

- No te preocupes- dijo Darien parándose de su escritorio y caminando hacía la puerta- yo te llevo- dijo apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Serena cayó al suelo sin palabras, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas ¿Qué era esto? ¿Así era como pensaban todos de ella? Como solo un estorbo, una responsabilidad, una misión y un obstáculo en sus vidas ¡Ella tampoco había pedido ser la frágil princesa a la que todos tenían que proteger! ¡Ella podía cuidarse sola! ¡Nunca le había pedido a nadie que se sacrificara por ella! ¡Solo le sonreían por hipocresía por que en realidad la odiaban, la detestaba! ¡Estaban a su lado por que ella era la princesa, su futura reina! 

- Es verdad… tu no eres una frágil princesita- murmuro la figura y Serena se asusto al ver que podía leerle la mente ¿o es que ella era muy predecible?- Tu eres muy fuerte más fuerte de lo que ellos creen… te dije que te dolería pero así ya nadie podrá volver a tomarte de tonta…- Serena se quedó callada y la figura al verla le dijo en voz silbante- ¿Quieres ver más? 

Serena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y la figura sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y dejándola llorar… era tan simple… un aura morada se extendió por todas partes soltando chispas rojas debes en cuando, centrándose en Serena. 

Y de pronto todo exploto.

+*+*+*+

La taza de Rei resbalo de sus manos cayendo sobre la mesa y manchando todo el mantel blanco de café. Todos la miraron con susto y desconcierto. 

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Minako asustada por la interrupción de Rei, cuando contaba su chiste. 

- Yo… yo… nada- dijo agitando la cabeza levemente pero casi salto de la silla cuando Michiru se paro de golpe de su asiento, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron entendió todo. Y así emprendió una carrera por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Serena con Michiru a un lado. 

Ellas lo habían sentido. Una energía extraña había aparecido como una explosión cerca de Serena, como un volcán inmenso que la asusto, nunca había sentido una energía tan fuerte ni tan extraña. No era maligna pero tampoco era buena. 

Jadeando Rei abrió la puerta de la habitación abruptamente, esperando encontrarse con una batalla campal, con un monstruo gigante o una mano fantasmal tratando de asfixiar a Serena pero no, nada de eso. La rubia estaba sentada en la cama, balanceando los pies en el aire, con el rostro oculto por su cabello. 

Rei le dirigió una mirada de interrogación a Michiru, aun estaba la energía tan fuerte y tan asfixiante pero todo parecía estar bien, Michiru parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Detrás de ellas estaban las demás preguntando que era lo que ocurría.

- ¿Serena?- pregunto dulcemente Rei- ¿Estas bien?- Rei dio un paso entrando a la habitación y el cristal del cuadro que estaba a un lado de la puerta estallo en mil fragmentos- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- Upps, se rompió- la voz de Serena era un murmuro pequeño y extraño, y tan  sarcástica que superaba a muchos peores, todos la vieron fijamente aun sorprendidos por lo ocurrido con el cuadro

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Darien entrando por completo a la habitación y tratando de tocarla pero esta vez el jarrón estallo y los pedazos de vidrios volaron por todas partes. Uno de ellos rozo la mejilla del muchacho haciéndola sangrar.

- No, no, no- musito la rubia- no me toques, no me gusta- 

Todos agrandaron los ojos al escucharla, las demás personas estaban comenzando a detenerse en la puerta al ver a tanta gente reunida sin entrar, Ami hizo que todas entraran y cerró la puerta para evitar problemas.

- Serena- dijo Minako sonriéndole pensando en que todo era una broma- Mira quienes vinieron a verte- dijo señalando a Michiru, Haruka y Sepsuna que la miraban frunciendo el ceño.

Ella levanto el rostro y sus ojos se dilataron tratando de reconocer a las personas que tenía enfrente, pero le costaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera rencor por todos ellos. 

Lita ahogo sus palabras cuando no vio reconocimiento en los ojos de la rubia princesa. 

 - Serena- dijo Rei

- ¿Por qué repites mi nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida- ¿Te gusta mucho no? 

- Serena- repitió Michiru sin hacer caso al comentario sarcástico que Serena le había hecho a Rei- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Vino alguien?

- ¿Mmm?- musito viendo ocupada la aguja en V en su brazo y quitándosela de un jalón dolorosamente, pero ella no pareció sentir nada - ¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quien?

- No se- dijo Haruka desconfiada y alzando una ceja

- ¿Entonces por que me haces preguntas idiotas?- respondió ella mordazmente, dejando a todos sin habla ¿Dónde estaba la dulce Serena?

Serena vio como sentada en la ventana estaba la figura con la capa negra que como siempre parecía sonreírle, la figura le hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuera hasta ella.

- Ya voy- le dijo Serena viéndola. Todos la miraron confundidos ¿A quien le estaba hablando? 

- ¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto inteligentemente Ami, buscando su computadora-agenda dentro de la bata de medico, pero para su mala suerte la había dejado en la chaqueta dentro de su consultorio. 

- Nadie- dijo Serena rápidamente y les sonrió nuevamente en una mala imitación de sus viejas sonrisas, pero nadie le creyó por que en su sonrisa no había esa dulzura ni ese amor que siempre había.

- Serena… ¿Qué tal si te acuestas y descansas un rato?- dijo Lita agarrándola por el brazo pero Serena se soltó bruscamente 

- ¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!- grito Serena con una mueca de asco sacudiéndose el brazo como si el toque de Lita estuviese lleno de suciedad- ¿Entendido? Yo soy su princesa así que yo soy la que manda, y a la que tienen que obedecer por lo tanto ordeno que… mmm… se arrodillen ante mi 

Todos le dedicaron una mirada llena de confusión y sarcasmo ¿Desde cuando Serena gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella era una princesa? ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto!

- ¡Háganlo!- grito con una voz fría y autoritaria pero ninguna de las sailors tenía planes de hacer lo que ella les ordenaba, Serena hizo una mueca molesta y se volvió hacía la figura que la veía desde la ventana- ¡No me hacen caso!

- Bueno, eso significa que aun no tienes el poder para hacerlos postrarse ante ti- dijo la figura con una voz burlona

- ¡Claro que tengo el poder! ¡Yo no soy débil!- grito Serena volteándose a verlos a todos que la miraban asustados y sorprendidos ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca al hablar sola?

- Si Princesa tú eres muy fuerte- dijo Sepsuna en un tono consolador 

- ja y cree que tu eres tan tonta como para creerle- musito la figura

- ¡No te burles de mí!- le grito Serena a Sepsuna llena de ira- ¡Quiero que se arrodillen, quiero que me obedezcan! ¡Quiero que dejen de burlarse de mi!- grito fuertemente y los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en miles de pedazos cortándolos a todos levemente, a excepción de Serena que parecía estar en un estado de histeria

- ¡¡Quiero ser fuerte!!- grito volviéndose hacía la figura

- Entonces ven conmigo- le dijo esta extendiéndole la mano enguantada

- Deacuerdo- dijo sonriendo Serena y extendiendo su mano a la vez, Haruka la agarro de un brazo ya que todas las demás parecían estar en un estado de shock, incluso Darien.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- le grito Haruka y Serena le dio una mirada fría e inteligente muy distinta a su mirada despistada y sonriente de siempre, al instante todo lo que fuera de vidrio comenzó a estallar, la jarra de agua, los vasos, el equipo medico, los cuadros, incluso los lentes de Ami que estaban en su bolsillo y el cristal del reloj de Darien.

Serena se soltó debido a la distracción de Haruka y por segunda vez en el día tomo la mano enguantada, cuando hizo contacto un enorme poder exploto dentro de la habitación empujando a todos hacía la pared fría y haciéndolos golpearse con fuerza.

Al abrir los ojos Serena ya no estaba, y todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para darse cuenta que todo dentro de la habitación había regresado a su estado original. 

+*+*+*+

Se sentía tan cansada, cada músculo le dolía de una forma impresionante como si hubiese cargado cientos de ladrillos de metal por un largo camino, la cabeza le daba vueltas y veía diferentes formas y colores bajo la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados. Le costaba incluso pensar pero… ¿pensar en que? Nada más que el cansancio venía a su mente y lo cómoda que se sentía en ese lugar tan suave.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con una luz molesta pero lo único que había era una oscuridad tranquilizante, busco a su alrededor tratando de reconocer algo pero no había nada que reconocer ya que no le veía sentido a nada.

La rubia trato de organizar sus pensamientos, sus ideas… lo primero era lo primero… su nombre…

Su nombre era… su nombre era… ¡ella lo sabía! ¡lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Su nombre era… 

No, no lo sabía, no sabía cual era su propio nombre. Observo sus manos blancas y se aterro al no poder reconocerlas. Busco algún lugar con la mirada, algo donde pudiese ver su rostro ¡un rostro que no recordaba! Pasó sus manos sobre su frente, sus ojos, sus parpados, su nariz, su boca, sus mejillas pero no las recordaba. No recordaba quien era, no reconocía su cabello rubio, no recordaba nada.

¡Nada de nada!

En un momento de terror se bajo de la cama grande y de sábanas blancas, sin darse cuenta que no había piso si no una enorme oscuridad, un pozo sin fondo pero cuando lo toco este se aclaro y todo el lugar se ilumino en una luz blanca y suave con un piso invisible. 

No solo no sabía quien diablos era ella, si no que tampoco sabía donde estaba. 

Se acerco hasta una puerta blanca, lo único que había en el lugar además de la cama y ella. La abrió suavemente y salio por de allí…

Nota de la autora:

Hola! Espero que les guste, ya la historia va tomando forma, aunque siento que va un poco lenta. De todos modos espero que me dejen sus mensajes que son muy importantes para mi y gracias a todos por su apoyo. 

Por cierto las escenas que Serena vio eran reales, eran como recuerdos de los demás que ella vio, pero eran reales, ojo, esto no significa que todos la odian, son solos pensamientos normales que tienen y que Serena ve de una perspectiva diferente, acuérdense que cada palabra tiene un significado diverso, depende de la perspectiva en que se vea. 

Kary

Ja ne 


End file.
